Katsu the Mine Engine
Dear Friends, The news from Tanishima has not been all good. While the new valley line made transportation easier and faster, it also brought about the closure of a mine. A very small engine named Katsu worked there, and was worried that he would be scrapped, but now he is part of the Upper Valley Railway, and is a much happier engine. I told him I’d be putting him in one of my books, and he was delighted. Though I hope it didn’t make him too puffed up in his smokebox… The Author Terrible Trucks Katsu is a little tank engine who works for the Wild Rock Mining Corporation. He has two small wheels, a short squat funnel, a short squat boiler, and a short squat cab. The mine has very low tunnels, and for safety restrictions, they cannot go any higher. Other larger engines can’t go in the mine, but Katsu can puff along inside with ease. He has bright yellow buffers and a loud whistle, so the miners can always know he’s coming. Every day, Katsu pushes long lines of trucks into the tunnel, down a steep dip, and deep into the mines, were they are loaded with fresh coal for the railway. Then he goes outside and shunts long trains for the big engines to transport far away. Katsu thinks none of the other engines work as hard as he does. He loves telling them all about his adventures in the mines. This often gets the bigger engines cross. He was talking to Misaki one morning about this. “Others don’t seem to understand,” Katsu boasted, “how important my job is. Without my coal, none of the engines here would ever run again!” “But we also need our passengers,” Misaki said. “Without them, our railway will be worthless, and we would all be scrap.” “Pah!” said Katsu. “Passengers are just nuisances. They only complain about every train they ride, and tell everybody we have a bad railway.” Misaki was upset. She and Naomi loved taking passengers. “Trust me,” Katsu said, “there’s no work quite like industry. Enjoy your pretty passenger trains while you can.” And he chuffed away to shunt more trucks. Misaki puffed away with her train, but she couldn’t help but want to pay Katsu out. Later, she was preparing to return with more trucks. As she collected them, they heard her grumbling about Katsu. “She’s been treating us nicely,” they consulted together. “Let’s do her a favor and bump that red squirt!" “Bump him! Trash him!” chanted and laughed the trucks; but Misaki didn’t hear them. When Misaki arrived, she pushed the trucks into their siding, and looked around for Katsu, but she couldn’t see him anywhere. “I’ll just move the trucks onto his tunnel line for him,” she said thoughtfully. “Then the work will be finished quicker, and maybe he’ll be nicer to me.” She consulted her driver, who agreed, and she pushed the trucks right in front of the tunnel. The guard put their brakes on, to prevent them from rolling down, and Misaki chuffed away. The foreman, who should’ve saw and stopped them, was away for his lunch break. They couldn’t have known that Katsu was still inside. When he emerged to get coal and water, he saw a long line of trucks blocking his away. They sneered and giggled at him. “What are you lot doing here?” he demanded. “Get out of my way!” But the trucks didn’t move, so he tried to push them away. The brakes held tight, and the trucks stayed where they were. The trucks joked and sang loudly. “Katsu is so weak and small; he’s just not much use at all!” Katsu was furious. “Fine then!” he snorted. “I’ll just pull you away.” He was coupled up and pulled the trucks with all his might. They hardly moved, and they laughed louder at him. Suddenly, the coupling cracked, and Katsu rolled back down into the mine at tremendous speed. “HELP! HELP!” he shouted, but his Driver and Fireman had been knocked off the footplate. He rolled down over the dip and deep into the mine caverns, unable to stop himself. When he finally did stop, he was almost at the other entrance to the mine. But by now, he was completely out of water. Some workmen put out his fire and examined him. “We won’t be able to get you out right now,” they finally said, “so you’ll have to stay here for the night. Tomorrow, another engine will be able to pull you out.” Katsu hissed angrily under his breath. Katsu hated the mine at night. The echoing sounds of falling rocks and creaking supports kept him up all night. He was very relieved when morning finally came. Misaki approached the tunnel and a winch was used to connect the two engines. Slowly and carefully, she pulled him out of the tunnel. After he was checked for any problems, Misaki shunted him to the nearby water tower, and he had a long drink. “Well, well, well!” she chucked as he filled up. “Mine work really IS an adventure, isn’t it?” Katsu had no steam to reply, but his feelings were far beyond words! Katsu's Wild Ride Katsu loved his mining job very much, but one day the Manager came to see him. He had bad news. “We’ve decided that operating you down there is too big of a risk,” he said. “The narrow gauge line reaches here now, so we’ll be expanding our operations to use them instead.” “But what about me?” asked Katsu sadly. “Where am I going to go?” “Don’t you worry,” the Manager replied. “You can stay on the Upper Valley Railway until we decide what to do with you.” Katsu didn’t like the sound of that at all. For the next few days, Katsu had to help prepare the area for the new operations. New tunnels were going to be added above the old mine and new chutes would be used to load trucks with coal from the line above. Katsu worked hard, but he was still upset about losing his job. One day, a big engine he had never seen before arrived, bringing wagons with building supplies. This engine’s name was Ryu. He worked for the mainland’s special line, but Ryu was slightly smaller and didn’t have the best attitude. “It’s a shame they’re replacing you,” he said. “I guess that makes you Really Useless now!” Katsu snorted. “I’ve done more work in my lifetime than you could ever hope to achieve!” he said defiantly. Ryu left his train of building materials into a siding. “Keep telling yourself that, squirt,” he said. Katsu sighed and pushed the empty trucks away. Then he had an idea. “You see those trucks over there?” he said, looking towards the blocked tunnel. “We haven’t been able to get them to move. Can you take care of them for us?” Ryu laughed. “You can’t move THAT lot?” he said. “Of course I’ll move them.” Ryu didn’t know that ever since Katsu’s accident, the brakes had jammed, and none of the workmen could get them off, so they were left to be taken care of later. Ryu puffed up to the trucks and began to pull with all his might, but they wouldn’t budge. The trucks chuckled and sang, “He’s so proud, he’s so big; but Ryu’s weaker than a twig!” Ryu was insulted. “How dare you common trucks mock me!” he growled. He pushed up against the trucks and pushed with all of his puff. “Hold back! Hold back!” they called. They pushed against him, and Ryu’s wheels spun helplessly on the rails. Ryu was distraught. He was determined to move the trucks now. Ryu backed away and then, will full steam, charged at the trucks. The brakes snapped, and they thundered down the line, smashing into the boarded-up tunnel. “Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!” they cheered as they dropped into the dip and out of sight. Ryu felt quite proud of himself. “See?” he said to Katsu, who had pulled alongside. “Nothing to it.” “Idiot!” snapped Katsu furiously. “You’re not supposed to bring anything down there! It’s closed up for a reason!” Ryu, blushing in embarrassment, backed away into a siding. The workmen examined the tunnel. “You’re the only one who can get them,” they said to Katsu. “Can you do it as quickly as possible?” “Of course!” said Katsu with spirit. “Just leave everything to me.” So they got out of his way, Katsu built up lots of steam, and he charged down into the tunnel. The trucks were at the bottom of the steep dip. He bashed into them and pushed them towards level ground. His driver coupled them up, and Katsu puffed back out of the tunnel as fast as his wheels could carry him. When he emerged, the workmen cheered for him and his crew. The trucks, shaken by their stunt, were put in a siding next to Ryu. “Well done!” the workmen told Katsu. “You’re a Really Reliable Engine! We’re going to miss working with you.” Katsu smiled. “Thanks, I’ll miss it too,” he said as he looked at the old mine. They didn’t mend the hole right away. After they were finished, they let Katsu run through the mine one more time before closing it for good. Takao's Last Stand When Katsu arrived at the railway’s sheds, he found only one old engine in there. “Welcome to our humble home,” said Takao as Katsu puffed in beside him. “Thanks…” said Katsu. He was still upset. What if the company decided to scrap him? “Don’t worry about a thing,” Takao said reassuringly. “If anything happens, our Controller will take care of you. He couldn’t imagine ever scrapping an engine.” Katsu smiled wearily. “Thanks for that,” he said as he went uncomfortably to sleep. Takao was too old to pull long trains, so his main job now was shunting long lines of coaches and trucks for the bigger engines to take. But Takao’s age was catching up quicker than he hoped, and work was much more difficult than it used to be. One crisp morning, he shunted a long passenger train for Morning Light to take. As he pushed them to the platform, his Driver noticed he was leaking lots of steam. “No more work for you today,” he said firmly as he left the station. “We need to have you looked over before you become broken beyond repair.” Morning Light, who his friends called Akio, was very big and strong, but was sometimes prone to breaking down. He wasn’t feeling particularly healthy that morning, but he refused to let another engine take his train. “I can manage just fine,” he huffed to his Driver. So they made it to the station and he took his train as usual. But his fire just couldn’t burn hot enough, and after struggling for many miles, he ground to a halt on the main line. “We’ll have to telephone for help now,” said his Driver sadly. Akio groaned in misery. Takao was resting in the shed when he heard the news. “Morning Light’s broken down,” his Driver said. “Hiro’s just arrived to take his train, and Misaki should be there to take Morning Light away, but we can’t seem to find her.” “She’s probably busy,” said Takao. “Please, may I take him instead?” His Driver frowned. “I don’t know, old boy. We can’t have two broken engines on the main line, you know.” “I can manage just fine!” Takao wheezed. Not objecting any longer, his Driver and Fireman set to work, and soon Takao was off. Takao chuffed alongside Akio, hissing mournfully. “Come on then,” he puffed, “let’s get you out of the way.” Akio was shocked. “Takao? Don’t try to move me; you’ll hurt yourself!” But the old engine paid no attention. He coupled up and with the biggest puff he had ever taken, he began to pull Akio out of the way. “I’ll take you…to the shed…” he panted. “The works are…too far…” Akio was worried for him. “Please stop, I’m sure Misaki will be here soon…” But Takao wouldn’t have a word of it. The Big Controller was talking to Katsu when the two engines finally arrived. Their jaws dropped when they saw Takao, panting and puffing fit to burst, as he dragged Akio into the shed. He smiled wearily at them. “There…I’ve done it…” he wheezed as his safety valve burst. Steam billowed everywhere as Takao ground to a halt. The Big Controller sighed sadly. “That’s done it,” he said. “He’s far too old to be used safely. He can’t handle the work anymore.” Katsu was upset too. “Please, Sir,” he asked, “could I take his place?” The Big Controller thought about this. “We’ll give you a chance,” he said, “and if you can do the work efficiently, we’ll bring you in as one of our own.” That night, Katsu and Takao spoke solemnly. “I was an old fool,” Takao said mournfully. “I’m just not the same engine I was when I built the line, I guess.” “You built the railway?” Katsu asked, impressed. “From the ground up,” Takao said wearily. “I’m proud of my years of service. Now listen. If you indeed take my place, please do not bring disgrace to my number.” Katsu looked at the bright number “1” painted on the side of Takao’s cab. “Don’t worry. I’ll do my very, very best,” he promised. Katsu sounded confident, but inside, he felt more nervous than he had in his whole life. Giving the Slip The following morning, Katsu got up early to start work. His Driver and Fireman examined him carefully. They made sure he had plenty of coal and water, and then set off for the Main Station’s carriage yard. He glared at the coaches and bumped them. “Come along now!” he chuffed. “No dawdling!” The coaches were most upset, and bashed back into him. “Steady, boy,” said his Driver. “These are used for carrying people, not coal. You have to treat them gently.” Katsu whined in protest, but then remembered what Takao had asked. As gently as he could, he pushed the coaches to the platform. “There, that’s much nicer!” said the coaches. “Thank you!” Akio, who was feeling much better now, soon came and collected his train. He whistled cheerfully at Katsu. “How’s the new job?” he asked. “Dull,” replied Katsu. “I miss the thrill of the mines!” Akio laughed. “Don’t you worry,” he said with a smile. “This is place is very surprising. You don’t know what’ll happen!” “I hope so,” sighed Katsu as he went back to the yard. Akio whistled goodbye and chuffed away. Every day at precisely 2 PM, Hiro puffs in with the big Express train. He pulls the coaches through the Main Station all the way to the Lower Coast, and from there collects his goods train to take back to the Mainland. On his way, one coach is always removed from the train while Hiro puffs along, and it’s stopped at the Main Station. The Stationmaster calls this the “slip” coach. Naomi then arrives at 2:30 with her passengers, and takes the slip coach down her branch line. She is very proud of her special coach, and she always returns it by nightfall for the Overnight train. Hiro was usually on-time, but today, Ryu had made him very late. Hiro was puffing as fast as he could to make up for lost time. He and his Guard were so worried about being on time that they forgot about the slip coach. Katsu was resting in a siding when Hiro roared past with his train. The Stationmaster came out of his office. “The slip coach will be here soon,” he said, and he waited patiently. They waited and waited, but the coach didn’t come. The Stationmaster was worried. “It didn’t get stranded on the main line, did it?” he asked. Katsu looked at the clock. Naomi would be there soon, and if her coach wasn’t there, and the Big Controller found out… Hiro pulled into the Lower Coast Station, and ran around for a drink of water. He was closing his eyes just as he heard an incredibly loud whistle. Katsu was steaming towards him. “The coach!” he was shouting. “The coach!” “Coach?” Hiro asked. Then he looked at the train and counted the coaches. “OH – oh no, the coach!” The passengers were relieved to see Katsu. “Please bring us to the Main Station,” they said, “and hurry!” “Yes, of course,” Katsu said. He was coupled to the coach and pulled away as quickly as his wheels could carry him. Naomi was waiting when Katsu pulled in with the missing coach. She smiled in relief. “Only a few minutes late,” she said. “I can make that up easy!” She was coupled to the coach, and after whistling “thank you” to Katsu, she hurried away to make up for lost time. That evening, the Big Controller came to see them. Katsu was worried that he would be cross over the coach, but the Big Controller was smiling. “Well done,” he said proudly. “Thanks to your quick action, all of the trains today were on-time. Would you like to be painted our green with yellow stripes?” “No thanks,” Katsu began. “I prefer my red…” he stopped mid-sentence. “Does that mean I get to stay?” “I’ve spoken to your manager,” said the Big Controller, “and he’s agreed to sell you to me. You can keep your red coat, but we shall paint your new number on first thing tomorrow.” As for Takao, he was moved to the new Tanishima Railway and Art Museum. He was worried that he’d be nothing but a museum piece, but their workshop fixed him up the best they could, and now he pulls special demonstration trains for tourists. He is never lonely; other engines stop at the nearby station and tell him all the news. He loves hearing all the news about the railways, both big and small. But most of all, Takao likes to hear about a little red engine who lives at the Main Station and makes sure he and all the other engines are on-time and Really Useful.